Moving Forward
by RealWorldWriter47
Summary: After Bella gets into an accident, Edward kills those responsible. Will he tell her? and if so, how will they move on?
1. The Ambulance

**A/N: Okay, I've come to the conclusion that I can't write a Twilight story without Bella being in some random accident. Due to the fact that I didn't know what that accident was when I wrote this chapter, full details will be in chapter 3. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I still dont own the hottness that embodies the Cullens, or the luckiness of Bella**

The glaring red lights of the ambulance were the only things that could be seen from under my closed eyelids, and the siren drowned out the only sound I wanted to hear, his voice, the only one that mattered

The glaring red lights of the ambulance were the only things that could be seen from under my closed eyelids, and the siren drowned out the only sound I wanted to hear, his voice, the only one that mattered. The cold tore through me like a knife, that horrible echoing emptiness that meant I was losing too much blood.

"Edward" I said his name through clenched teeth, opening my eyes into slits and staring wildly around for his frame. He might have answered, but I heard nothing but the shrill shrieks of the world around me. My heart flew into a frenzy, if he wasn't here, if the key to my forever couldn't be found…

As soon as I was done thinking it, I felt the cool chill of his skin on mine, so close, so electric. His fingers held mine, tight and steady, but careful, careful because if he forgot his strength even for a moment, my hand would be nothing but dust, I wasn't worried though, Edward Cullen would never hurt me.

"Bella" his lips were so close to my ear now that they penetrated the chaos. The hand that wasn't clutching mine, stroked my hair and I looked up to see his clenched jaw and perfect features, twisted into a mask of pain and fury.

"It's so cold" my voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it all the same and wrenched himself away from me so that his ice cold limbs no longer touched mine. "No" I half screamed, reaching desperately for him, suddenly frantic. I was vaguely aware that I was moving, shifting slowly away from him and I couldn't let him leave me.

"shh" he was by my side once more, keeping pace easily with the men guiding the stretcher "I'll be here" and without letting go of me he talked to the paramedics, apparently convincing them to let him ride along, and he leapt in to the back with me rolling clumsily at his side. They closed the doors then, blocking out the roars of the gathering crowd and the unceasing hum of the alarm.

The cold was getting worse, gliding over me, burning with its intensity and I shivered violently. My hands were trembling in Edward's grasp and I convulsed suddenly as the cold crept its way to my lungs. I couldn't breathe, my eyes blurred, and Edward's perfect face wavered in my sight. My hands flew to my throat, shaking uncontrollably as they tried anything to let air in.

"Bella" Edward begged, grasping at my shoulder, holding me down as my back arched in fright and pain. "Bella, love, hold on" I tried to stay conscious, fought to stay with him, to do what he asked, but there was no hope. My head was so light I felt like it could disconnect from my body at any minute and my eyes needed to close. And then everyone vanished, the busy paramedics, the small box filled with medical supplies and ominous beeping machines, and most importantly, my angel.

I was moving fast, and the shouts of many detached people assaulted my ears. I struggled to see, my hands jolting to my eyelids as if to pry them open. "What's happening?" the words were choked and dry. I knew whose answer I was waiting for, but it was Charlie who said, scared and out of breath,

"Its okay honey, you're at the hospital"

"How? Why?" I couldn't remember anything except Edward's velvety voice telling me to hold on.

"sir, sir" It was a nurse speaking now "we're taking her into surgery, you need to stay back"

I was genuinely scared now, the numbing mask of sleep quickly disappearing. "Wait, please, tell me what's going on?" I tried to shout, to make my voice sound authoritative, but it was nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

The gentle reassurances of the nurse did nothing to calm me, I needed Edward, needed his cool touch to sooth the agony that was reappearing in my tired body, but he was not there, he had broken his promise. The thought made my heart pound and my stomach churn. _Edward had promised; Edward never broke his promises. _

The tears welled in my eyes before I even knew what was happening, and then the bleach white hallway vanished, the doors closed, and I was being led into the operating room.


	2. Death in Darkness

**A/N: My ego is bruised, not many people reviewed my last chapter. I love reviews, please leave some. Thank you to those that did, your comments are greatly appretiated. Anyway, this chapter was originally going to be two seperate ones, but they were too short by themselves, hence the combination. Hope you like it! I dont know whether Im ever going to write in EPOV again, so tell me what you think so I know whether or not to attempt his thoughts again!**

There was so much darkness, it took a moment for my eyes to adjust. Somewhere, far away it seemed, was the glint of pale, luminescent skin, lit by a faint slit of moonlight. I ran to it, my feet slipping on the nothingness around them. Fear kept me going, through stumbles and trips, fear and pure adrenaline. Deep in my heart I knew what this light was and with each pump I grew closer, closer to what I needed to see, but desperately wanted to avoid.

And then I was there, falling to my knees in front of what I now recognized as a figure; limp, still, frozen. My hands shook as they touched the skin and pulled so that a face stared up at me; a face that I knew too well. Edward Cullen's topaz glared, unfocused at me with none of the grace and wisdom that they once held, only containing the beauty that could not be subdued.

A horrible, gut wrenching, terrified scream tore from my throat and reverberated off the emptiness. I couldn't breathe, but I wouldn't stop, wouldn't let this nightmare pass in silence. My nails dug into Edward's skin and I knew I should move them, but the screaming was taking everything from me. I slumped forward onto his hopelessly motionless chest, the sound still escaping my mouth.

He was fading away, his body becoming nothing more than a haze of shape and color, as if I were looking through a pool of water. I was becoming less than solid, floating, absent, being pulled back, and even from the darkness I could tell I was headed toward agony. Hands were pulling me roughly, lifting me into the air and onto a hard, stiff, bed. I closed my eyes, shrieks never subsiding, and knew that when I next opened them, Edward would not be dead in front of me.

Sure enough, the next sight that greeted me was the glaring fluorescent bulbs of the hospital. My eyes darted from the ceiling to the room around me, its sharp white walls glaring at me from every direction. I was vaguely aware of an ear splitting noise crashing down on my eardrums, and it took me several minutes before I realized it was me.

Charlie was hovering over the bed, gaunt with what I presumed to be torturous hours of pain and lack of sleep. I was quiet then, not wanting to scare my father any more than he had been already. He relaxed a bit when my silence was persistent, but he didn't step any further, no doubt afraid of retaliation or the rebirth of shrieks. The tears still streamed down my face and I reached a shaky hand to wipe them away.

"dad" I breathed, and Charlie smiled cautiously, laying his hand on the side of the bed.

"Bells" relief flooded his voice "you scared me for a minute there"

"I scared me too" I said, wincing as I readjusted and felt the ache course through me "What happened?"

"You have a punctured lung" he shook his head "but I don't know how…I was hoping you could tell me"

And I knew it was true, feeling for the first time, the tube of oxygen that was held firmly in my nostril. I wracked my brain desperately for any memory of what went on, but everything was so dazed that even the darkness of my delusion seemed closer than the world around me. But I knew who would make this real, who could explain better than anyone what had happened, who had promised that he would be there…

"Dad, Where's Edward?"

He was quiet, too calm, too controlled "I haven't seen him since the ambulance"

Oooo

EPOV

I knew that she would be angry, knew that she expected me to be there when she woke up, but I couldn't let those…those… get away with what they'd done. It was anger that propelled me forward, streaking through the darkness towards the place where it had begun. I could see it as clearly in my head now as when it had happened;

I wanted to pick her up, but Bella had insisted on driving there on her own, typically stubborn. Alice saw it, she saw the accident. Some sophomores had gotten drunk in honor of a sixteenth birthday, and piled into a car, they were driving too fast, and they had no control on the soaked Seattle road. They slammed into her, she couldn't see, she screamed my name…

And they had to suffer, had to hurt like she had, worse than she had. I wasn't fast enough to save her, but it didn't matter now. Bella wouldn't want it, she would tell me that it was an accident and that she was fine, but her scream would haunt me forever, and they would be haunted by me until the day they met their end. I would be the cause of it.

I was getting closer now, could see their tire marks as they sped away, leaving her to die, to beg, to bleed. I stopped dead in my tracks; the smell of _her _blood hit me like an electric shock; not like it once had, where my thirst overpowered all else, but with the pang of love that always brought on pain. The phantom of what might once have been nausea, long subdued by my years among the undead, twisted my stomach.

I had to keep going though, had to leave the scent behind. And it didn't take long to find them, the smell of their alcohol drenched blood strong even in my lungs. They were locked in a house; discussing in quiet whispers, the accident. They talked about her as though she were nothing more than another waste of space, another body among millions, and I couldn't stand it anymore, I thought of Bella, rasping for breath on the side of the road, shouting and cold, as I bore down upon them, just as much the monster as I tried to suppress.

They tried to run, six of them all racing for the door, trampling over one another as they scratched at the wood and yelped like the dogs that they were. I picked the first one up, the driver, and as he tried to kick me I laughed mercilessly, he actually thought he could escape. I bared my teeth, letting them glint in the moonlight, just for effect. Then the weasel resorted to begging.

"Please, please don't hurt me!"

I threw him against the wall, relishing the crack that meant his back was broken. He whimpered and it was almost enough to make me pause, he was too simple, too quick, too easy. I didn't stop though, crouched down and walked slowly to his mangled frame, and his blood tainted my mouth, all their blood.

And I left, the job done, revenge finished, their broken bodies barely visible as I made my way back to the hospital, back to Bella.


	3. The Only Truth in the World

**A/N: sorry this chapter is a little short, it's a little bit of fluff before more action. By the way, I will take us out of the hospital soon, so dont worry. **

"What do you mean you haven't seen him?" Panic raced through my veins, directly to my heart, which beat faster than my injured body could handle. My lungs hammered against their cage with such force that my chest heaved and my body shake.

"Bella, Bella, you need to calm down!" Charlie was almost as panicked as I was now; torn between trying to handle the situation himself, and running for the nearest doctor. Half way to the door though, Edward solved his dilemma. The very epitome of heavenly, he stepped into the room, his eyes full of confusion and alarm. He sprang into action, leaning over my convulsing figure and breathing softly into my ear.

"I'm here, I'll always be here" The tears blurred my vision, but my eyes still managed to see the relieved smirk that crossed his face as my body relaxed and the heart monitor returned to its steady, beeping crawl.

"Where…were…you…?" I asked through my panting as I struggled to regain my breath.

"Taking care of some things" his illusive answer only made me more curious and I tried my best to glare at him from under the multitude of cuts and bruises that covered my skin.

"How are you?" his bottom lip caressed mine as he spoke and trailed up to my forehead

"Better" I rasped, tilting my head so that our lips were inches from each other.

"ehem" Charlie coughed purposefully into a closed fist, stepping closer in threat.

Edward backed away, still holding my hand tightly in his, never taking his eyes away from mine. I was more than grateful when Charlie decided it was the right time to make some phone calls.

Edward sat at the edge of my bed, stroking my skin with his pale fingers, scowling slightly at every gash. His mouth bent down low over them, trailing down to the back of my hand and turning it gently so that my palm faced upward. His breath danced across it, wafting sweetly up to my nose. I closed my eyes and inhaled the smell of him, calming and making me dizzy at the same time.

"I love you" the words escaped my mouth without conscious thought, second nature.

"I love you too Bella, more than you can imagine"

"I doubt that"

He shook his head as if I were being unbelievably childish, but reached a hand to stroke through my hair; it fell messily over the pillow, still matted with dirt and dried blood.

"I'm a mess" I observed, stating the obvious

His eyes were far away, lost into some world I could not follow and he didn't answer, so I prompted,

"Isn't this the part where you jump in with a comment about my never ending beauty?" my sarcasm was deeply rooted.

"how dare they hurt you? How dare they even begin to think…" my hand flew up to his snarled lips to quiet them.

"I'm fine –"

Edward cut me off in a low growl "Bella, look at you, you are _not_ fine"

I sighed "I'm here, with you, alive"

"If you hadn't been, if we couldn't get you here in time-"

"But you did, and that's all that matters, okay?"

Edward bowed his head, eyes cast down toward the bleached white sheet as if he were afraid of what I might see in them.

"You're so beautiful" he raised his head as he spoke the words, pressing his lips to my cheek, which blushed scarlet at his touch.

"So I've been told" I tried to laugh, but my lungs protested, thumping as if trying to escape my body. He moved his head so that our cheeks were touching and whispered into my ear

"Only because it's the most truthful statement in the world"

His lips found their way back to my mouth, my nose, my forehead, and I sighed contentedly, ignoring the ache in my ribs.

"No" and I was surprised to find that I had enough breath to speak the words, "the only truth in the world is that I love you"

"For eternity" I felt the words more than I heard them, as his breath mingled on my skin.

I heard the door open then and Charlie announced his entrance with a poorly disguised cough of displeasure.

"Sleep now love" Edward grasped my hand as he pulled away, and I obeyed, letting my eyes close and the world dissolve around me.


	4. Damn Selflessness

**A/N: I really just needed a transition until the bomb explodes, so you'll have to put up with fluff moments for just one more chapter. Sorry. I promise, people will find out in the next chapter!**

Two weeks and several embarrassing deliveries of flowers later, I was released from the hospital

One week and several embarrassing deliveries of flowers later, I was released from the hospital. I was glad to be rid of that whole place and the incredibly awkward visits from friends and hospital staff alike. It seemed Carlisle found my dislike of attention quite amusing, and while Edward never left my side, alone time is hard to come by when your door can't be locked.

I rode in the cruiser without complaint, my eyes half closed and my head spinning from the sudden change in scenery. The light from the setting sun streamed in through the window and Charlie looked over at me in concern. I sighed.

"Bells, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah dad" the conversation wouldn't have annoyed me half as much if it hadn't been the topic every time we had talked for the past five days. He was quiet then though, and I was relieved. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew we were pulling into the driveway and Charlie was holding the door open for me, I stumbled out of it, half awake, and made my way up to the door.

"Do you need help?" Charlie asked as I made my third attempt for the stairs and fell again. I managed to get my footing though and climbed slowly up to my room.

Edward was at my side even before I opened the door, and he put one hand around my waist as I slumped forward. His gentle laugh lightly jolted his chest as he lowered me onto my waiting bed, pushing me forward so that my head fell securely on the pillow.

"Thank you" I yawned, rolling onto my side so that I could look at his glorious form as he climbed onto the bed neatly beside me.

"Always" his lips grazed my forehead

"Hopefully not" his musical laughter sang me to sleep.

My eyelids were still heavy with sleep as I pried them open to see Edward, exactly the way I had left him, waiting for me to wake up. I leaned in to kiss him, my heart already fluttering ridiculously in anticipation. His eyes were troubled though, and it startled me.

"What's wrong?" my tone was filled with curiosity

"What you said" his voice was tight

"Excuse me?"

"Last night, you talked about the accident"

"Oh" my cheeks burned with embarrassment

"You begged for me, you wanted me there. I should have been there"

"You couldn't have" my finger traced his lips in a poor attempt at distraction.

"I _will _be there Bella, next time I swear I will"

"Well there wont be a next time" I got up then, I didn't like where this conversation was going

"No, there wont, not if I'm there"

I was exasperated, "Edward, you can't follow me every minute of the day, I won't let you"

"Won't _let _me? Bella, if it means protecting you, I don't care what has to be done"

"The way you talk about me, you would think I was a walking meteor shower" My voice rose a little and I stood stalk still, holding my ground.

"And the way you talk, you'd rather be killed then let me help!"

I groaned, stepping forward and lifting his hand into mine, "No Edward, you just want to keep me safe, I understand" I kissed his palm lightly and lifted my eyes to his; they were lighter, more controlled.

"Why?" he breathed after a few moments

"What?"

"Why am I lucky enough to have you?"

I shook my head, "You've got it all wrong"

He raised an eyebrow in mock surprise "really?" and without even noticing what had happened, I was in his arms looking up at his beautiful face.

"You just proved my point" I spoke into his shirt.

"And you mine"

His selflessness was infuriating, I scowled and he looked at me curiously before my expression slipped back into a smile that could never be that far gone in his presence.

I reached up so that the top of my head grazed his chin and he put me down, putting his hands instead, tightly around my waist. He bent down, his hair not quite masking the smoldering of his eyes as our lips met.


	5. Asking the Doctor

**A/N: Not to fear this chapter is not fluff! **

My breath nearly stopped, Edward's hand was still tangled in my hair as I fell backward onto the bed

My breath nearly stopped, Edward's hand was still tangled in my hair as I fell backward onto the bed. My fingers skirted their way down his arms and back to the collar of his shirt. They stopped there, hesitating at the buttons that refused to reveal his bare chest. Before I could make any decision though, Edward was forcing them back up, latching them easily around his neck. I pulled myself closer, diminishing any gap that might have been between our entwined bodies. His lips burned my skin as they held fiercely to it and my mouth found its way to the side of his neck, relishing in the chill of his skin that sent shivers down my spine. His hands moved from my hair to my back and then tantalizingly to my shirt as if to pull it up, I definitely stopped breathing now, but there was a pause, and Edward hastened to find a safer place for his hands to be.

My arms moved again to Edward's chest as his body loomed over mine, eyes staring intently in the moonlight. He bent his head low so that his bottom lip brushed against the bridge of my nose, trailing down until it found mine and caressed it. I crushed my mouth to his, making the kiss stronger, more passionate. When I needed to breathe, he pulled away, his eyes full of indecision and something I didn't recognize at first, could it be fear?

"Edward?" my voice was hoarse after the long silence

"I can't do this Bella"

"Okay… we can stop; do you need to go hunting?"

"No" and his voice wavered the slightest bit "I have to leave"

I got up so quickly that I lost my footing, but he caught me before I hit the ground, "what?" tears were already starting to well in my eyes.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head down, pinching the bridge of his nose. His answer was so low that I almost missed it. "I'll be back Bella"

"When?" and I sounded like a child who's parent had just announced that they were going away.

"Soon" he reached his hand to brush against my cheek, scarlet with fear, but pulled it back quicker than usual. He turned away toward the window, but I reached out, pulling him back with all my strength, as if my life depended on it, because it did.

"Something's wrong" it wasn't a question and he stopped, hair casting a dark shadow over his troubled eyes, he looked ghostly in the pale light from the window, "just tell me"

"You're the one person I can't tell Bella"

I stood, my knees threatening to buckle, my stomach dropping to the very floor which seemed so unstable with those words spoken, hitting me like an actual slap in the face. He turned again, jumping out into the night, where he blended into the mess of shadow, leaving me alone as the world crashed down around me.

oooo

EPOV

I didn't turn back, though her expression pained me more than Jane's power ever could. I couldn't tell her, and yet she needed to know, so I ran, away from my love, and toward what I feared I had become. The night was menacing now, in the cover it provided, the silence that stretched through it. I knew who I had to go to, the only one who could understand, with his sensible, calm attitude, Carlisle would no what to do.

No sooner had I made the decision that I was on the porch, facing none other than Alice. How could I not think of Alice? Of course she would have seen my decision to kill the bastards as soon as I had made it. She was almost comical now, with her short frame, head forced upward so that she could glare at me with her hands held firmly at her waist.

"How could you?" she scorned "how could you even think about doing that to Carlisle, to Bella?"

"Any decision I make is for Bella" I growled the words, making my point entirely clear.

_Bella wouldn't want you to kill for her, and you know that perfectly well._

She thought the words, and they crashed into my own thoughts with resounding truth. I stepped around her and reached for the door, leaving her to scowl at empty air. I listened for Carlisle's thoughts intently; his mind was on one of his patients as I moved into his office. He looked up even before I had fully entered.

"Edward" his eyes were concerned as he took in my expression

"There's something I've done, something that goes against everything we believe in"

He waited, and the silence was maddening. I knew that he had already guessed my wrong doing, one look at his thoughts could tell me that, but the words still needed to be spoken.

"I've killed, humans"

He let out a sigh, but his voice was calm, almost uninterested as he asked, "how many?"

"Six" I cast my eyes down; I couldn't bear to see his reaction

"Edward-" he started, but I cut him off, I needed to explain myself before he could go on.

"They hurt Bella. You didn't hear her scream, didn't see her…"

"I did see her Edward, when she came to the hospital"

I looked up then, "so you know, you know why I had to do it"

"I know why you think you had to; it's easy to pretend that something needs to be done when revenge consumes us"

I couldn't argue, revenge had been the only thing on my mind as I stalked the boys back to their home, killed them in the dead of night, their screams the only sound in the blackness.

"I wanted them to suffer, needed them to feel the pain that she did, attacked from nowhere, thrown into the air"

"Where does it stop Edward, will you murder the person that's responsible for her next paper cut?"

"Of course not"

"Well then how about the next time she trips?"

"No, only to protect her"

"Protect? And how do you think she'll react when you tell her, will she see that you were trying to _protect_ her?"

"She's so fragile, so breakable, so-"

"Human" Carlisle finished "It's the price you have to pay, we all have to pay, she will get hurt, and we can't always stop that"

"What do I do?"

"You tell her" he answered simply

**A/N: I have no idea why Edward hadn't talked to Alice about the murders, I guess the rest of the Cullens (at least Alice) had been on a hunting trip. It just fit the story line, so that's how it happened. As always, please review and thank you to all those that did, you help me keep this going. **


	6. Finding the Truth

**A/N: and finally, Bella finds out.**

I couldn't stay in that room only to look out the window that held no hope of Edward's return. It was dark outside, no disturbance of the shadows, no god like figure appearing in the night. I forced my feet to move, to head down the steps and into the living room. Charlie was there, sitting on the couch, but was too distracted by the TV to notice my sudden appearance.

"This place" he was saying "more dangerous every day"

I looked at the screen, A blonde news caster stood in the dark with blue and red lights flashing around her, a house, not unlike ours, was behind her.

"_I'm here in the small town of Forks Washington, where an amazing tragedy has been unearthed. Just this morning, the bodies of six high school students were found in this house, apparently dead for days. While their names cannot yet be released, pending the notification of their families, the Police department has told local 6 that the teens were found broken and drained of blood and they have no leads. For now it seems that the murderer walks free. Kelly Briscall reporting live for local 6, back to you Rebecca."_

I only half listened, but as the camera panned out an electric shock rang through my body. The car in the driveway, the car that belonged to the six victims, I knew that car. I shivered as I looked at it, remembering the screech as it hit my truck peeling away almost faster than I could look at it, almost.

"No!" I screamed, tearing for the door and stumbling onto the porch. I was halfway down the street before Charlie's call rang out after me "Bella? Bella!"

I closed my eyes as my heart pounded along with my steps. He wouldn't, would he? He would know that the last thing I would want would be for him to become a murderer because of me, would know what it would do to me, to all of his family. I repeated these facts in my head as if they would banish what I knew was the truth; six people, six kids, were dead because of me, because of the one I loved. But maybe he would, even that night in Port Angeles, he had been so angry, lost so much control…but it was Edward, _my_ Edward; Sweet, kind, gorgeous, perfect, Edward. But there were also other things I knew, Angry, protective, Edward with his unpredictable mood, he could kill those people, would delude himself into thinking he had to, for me, for fragile, human, me.

"No!" I was angry, and scared, and more hopeless than I could ever remember being when I heard the familiar purr of the Volvo's engine, and for once I was not filled with the uplifting happiness that usually came over me at the thought of Edward's presence, but with dread.

"Bella" the car was riding alongside me now, and his velvety voice wafted from the window. "Bella, get in" I kept my eyes on the road ahead, wondering how long I could keep this up without getting too tired.

"Why?" and my voice cracked despite my best efforts to control it "why would you kill them?"

I heard Edward's sigh without looking at him, one glance at his penetrating eyes and I would be lost. "I lost control Bella, I just couldn't let them get away with what they did, I did it for you"

"For me?!" I spun around now, angry tears blurring my vision "there are a lot of things that you can do for me; murder is not one of them!"

"I will do anything it takes to protect you, I won't apologize for that"

"Protect me? Edward, they weren't hunting me, they didn't kidnap me, they were scared, and they ran away"

"To let you die!" his eyes were livid "they would have let you die there in the middle of the road"

"I didn't die did I, they did!"

Edward looked like he was about to say something, but the roar of another familiar engine cut him off, Alice. The bright yellow of her Porsche was unmistakable, even in the darkness. She rolled down her window as she approached, giving her brother a knowing look before calling to me.

"Bella, get in the car" I thought for a moment, I wasn't mad at her, and she obviously didn't approve of Edward's decision, so I turned pointedly and got into the passenger side. She sped off, taking a sharp turn a few feet away and onto a straight piece of road.

"Don't worry, he wont follow us" she said, answering the obvious question as I looked back over my shoulder every few seconds.

"Six people Alice, six kids we probably went to school with. I don't know what to do about this"

She sighed, "Bella, you know Edward's a little, overprotective" I tried to cut her off but she held up a hand to quiet me "I don't condone what he did, that's just how he is, you knew that"

"But he murdered them Alice, they're gone forever"

"Edward knows that Bella, but you have to understand, he, well none of us actually, are used to having a human in the family. He loves you, more than he's ever known, and he sees you as someone he needs to protect, and he's not wrong," she smiled at me then "but that line is hard to see when someone you love with all of your being, is hurt. Think of it this, what wouldn't you do to protect him?"

"Not kill, I could never"

"But you would" she glanced sideways at me "you would kill yourself, which is worse" and at my protest she added "for him at least, what would you do if instead of killing those teenagers, Edward went to Italy?"

I shivered, "we've already been through that, you know what I would do"

"Exactly, you would fly headlong into a crazed group of very strong, very powerful vampires, so why wouldn't you protect society from half a dozen drunken idiots"

It was silent for a long time, except for the gentle purr of the Italian sports car. Alice grasped my hand in hers as she drove, and I stared out of the windshield.

"I love him Alice" she nodded, her lips curved into a sympathetic smile

"Don't you just hate that, no matter what he does, you can't escape"

"Alice?"

"Yes?

"Can you drive me to the meadow?"

**A/N: I personally enjoy the random appearence of Alice. Tell me what you think. The story taks a suprising turn from here and I think you'll be interested to see whet happens, so keep reading!**


End file.
